Lost Love Returned
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: *Hiatus* When they had the baby, no matter how young, they knew they were in love, that they could handle it. Everything was going as planned, until he left without a trace, or a said good bye. *Neji x Tenten* *OC x OC*
1. Chapter 01: Reflections

Authoress Note: Okay, this is _not_ funny. I seriously need to get my priorities straight. It's been _so _long since I've updated my stories that I'd be surprised if anyone's still reading. Well, this is none of your concern. You clicked a story, and now you're gonna get it! Oh, and no matter how irrelevant, I'm only 13!

P.S.: Sorry if the chapter comes on as a bit, corny.

Warning!: Angst approaching!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Lost Love Returned**

Chapter 01: Reflections

All she could do now was dream, hope, pray, and wish, for his return. Her wanting of this, she realized, was too far-fetched to even be imagined.

Twelve years...the number alone was enough to send her into a spiraling depression. She hated it, that wretched number, the constant reminder her of what killed her most. _'Twelve years ago… he disappeared without a trace.' _

Shifting in the window sill, the tears spilled over once again.Every crystal that fell from chocolate colored eyes illuminated her disconsolate face in the blue moonlight. _'I hate him…'_

She told herself every time she had a breakdown. When he left, she learned to hate everything: the damned clothes for which his scent still lingered, the dreadful silver heart pendent that caused her pain, but she refused to remove. There was almost a point where she began hating her own child, only because the father was an apathetic Huuyga.

But most of all, she hated him, and the fact that no matter how much she wished to forget, she would always love that prevaricator. Yes, prevaricator. _'He promised… and I was crazy enough to believe him… foolish me.'_

And no matter what, she would always hate that night. The same night she told herself she could trust in him.

__

She quivered as Neji watched her, pale eyes narrowed in disbelief. He wasn't ready to hear it, what she had confessed.

As a cool summer breeze rushed by the rooftop, it only seemed to tense the air between them even further. Stray strands of hair whipped her face, every one feeling live a poisoned needle.

Tenten closed her eyes tightly, but the attempt to hold back tears was futile. "Neji… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't… Tenten," he spoke, voice clipped in a silver moonlight. "Don't apologize for something you had no control upon."

"But what should I do?" She continued quivering, her voice beginning to crack. "Neji what should I do? What should… we do?"

He watched her standing, fidgeting with her fingers anxiously and incessantly. "It's not a choice to be made in a day…"

She slapped her hand over her lips when a sob escaped her lips. "What am… What am I gonna do? We were supposed to… it wasn't supposed to happen this way. Neji…"

The male cursed himself for being so damn irresponsible. It was only once… and that once was going to redirect both their lives in an entire opposite direction. "Come, Tenten…"

"No, I won't. Tell me what you plan to do this instant! Neji, this isn't a time of procrastination! Just…" She rubbed the endless tears away. "Tell me."

His expression remained placid, staring at emotionally unsteady woman. "Come." A strong, ivory hand went in her direction. "Please… sit beside me."

Shaking continuously, the brunette made way toward him, and sat beside him, legs hanging from the edge of the rooftop.

"You'll have it."

Puffy chocolate brown eyes widened. "What?"

Neji continued his stare off into the distance. "I don't believe in killing an unborn life. Fate has brought us to this position for a purpose, we will face it head on. I promise to do what I can to support you, Tenten."

"Are you… sure this is what you want to do?"

"Absolutely." Reaching a calloused hand into his pocket, he retrieved a narrow silver chain. Hanging, a matching heart shaped silver pendant, that reflected Konoha's village lights.

She looked from it back up to the Hyuuga, brown eyes glittering. "What is it for?"

"A symbol of undying love," came the answer as if it were obvious. "As long as you hold on to it, guarantee my love is there."

She moved her forward a bit, allowing him to hang the light reflecting object around her neck. She smiled in a melancholic fashion. "Thank you."

He, in response, nodded. "It should have been expected."

Both their arms went out, and they embraced one another. A new chapter of their lives was soon to begin.

Soft finger tips traced the smooth metallic item. It held so many of her emotions in check. And no matter how foolish it seemed, it still allowed her to believe that he still until this day loved her. In fact, the day he disappeared, she thought that they were doing perfectly.

__

She rocked the baby excessively, sweating as she scoured the house for anything to calm it's constant whine. "Shh, calm

down,

_mommy's here," she forced behind gritted teeth. 'I should've know that doesn't work.'_

And so she did, cried for them both, for twelve long and wistful years.

The kunoichi herself couldn't realize why she still loved him, but she did nonetheless. Every time she thought of it, why she couldn't forget him, it only stirred anger and grief.

Soon finding the mere thought unbearable, she grasped a vase tightly in hand before shying it across the dark room.

Bursting in at the shatter, her daughter stared at her worriedly, her inherited pale eyes widened. "Okaa-san, what ails you?"

She stood from the window sill, wiping away the moisture on her face. "Nothing, Kiyumi, I'm…" Tenten took a deep breath. "I'm okay."

Kiyumi's eyes traced the room until she found a glass vase shattered at her foot. She looked back up to her mother. "Why do you insist on doing this to yourself, Okaa-san?"

"What do you mean?"

"Red and pink carnations and a pink camellia - they mean something. Pink carnations are a symbol of lifelong remembrance, red are of a heart aching for admiration, and pink camellias of longing for another. Okaa-san, you know what they mean."

The mother forced a smile. "Well, nice to know you've become a flowers enthusiast - it's definitely something to be admired. Have you by any chance been with Ino-chan lately?"

The young female genin felt pity that her mother had been reduced to this, avoiding all confrontation. "Only once in a while."

"Very, well. Now, It'd be best in your best interest if you head off to sleep."

"Okay. Night Okaa-san."

"Sleep well Kiyumi."

With that, she left her room, heading off to her own. Tenten turned back towards the opened window, eyes once again wistful. _'If it takes twelve more years… Neji I'll wait for you.'_

For the night, her sleep was long and sorrowful.

It was the biggest mistake he'd ever made in his life - choosing obedience over happiness itself. Leaving Konoha completely for years, no, it wasn't his decision. It was an order, 'a duty' his uncle called it.

Neji had been miserable for years, after he was exiled from his one only true home.

_Neji refused to face the clan leader. Instead, he hung his head low as he knelt before him in humility._

_"Your irresponsible actions, dear nephew, have frowned upon the Hyuuga name quite drastically." Hiashi spoke, hands behind his back in a nonchalant manner._

_"I apologize, Hiashi-sama." _

_The older male cast a disappointed stare on the younger male before him. "Never before has it been know of any Hyuuga to father at such a young age."_

_Once again, "I apologize, Hiashi-sama."_

_"Apologies will do you no good in this affair, Neji. If this is to become known, it would cast shame over the clan as we know it…"_

_There was nothing he could say to defend himself. Nothing._

_"This is why, I believe it would be best for you to leave Konoha… permanently."_

_Head still bowed, he arched his eyebrows angrily. "What?" He spat in discontent. _

_"Yes, it'd be for the best." The elder spoke simply. "If you were to separate all ties with that woman, it'd be untraceable who the father is: a Hyuuga."_

_"That is not acceptable Hiashi-sama." Neji hissed behind gritted teeth, fighting the urge to scream rudely at his uncle. "I refuse to leave her with an unborn child."_

_"Either that or abortion."_

_"Are you not going to attempt reason?"_

_"No, it's to maintain the reputation of the clan."_

_"Does the blood that run through our veins mean nothing to you?! Can you not put the clan aside for a moment and think of what is in my best interest?! Does our being related compare nothing to those you lead?!" Neji finally veered up at him, pale eyes ablaze._

_Hiashi was unmoved by such a stare. "Watch to whom you're speaking to."_

_Went his head went down again he hissed, "I apologize… Hiashi-sama."_

_"Very well; you are granted to weeks prior before your leave to explain to her. After that period, since this is a direct order, you will be forcefully removed. Are we understood?"_

_"Yes… Hiashi-sama," came the gritted response._

_"Neji, I truly do appreciate your obedience." The older man then left the boy in silence._

_Neji stood from his degrading position, frowning all the while. It was a terrible fate. How can anyone - even a dignified clan leader - tear someone away from their child? It was inhumanly._

_"Itouko Neji, you aren't going to leave… are you?" Came the voice of the eavesdropper, Hinata. She fully revealed herself from the corner of the door, dressed in an orange and pink kimono. "Are you…? Do you plan to obey?"_

_"I have…" Neji balled his fists and frowned. "I have no choice."_

_"I… apologize… on his behalf. I have no idea why Otou-san is being so cruel." The soft-spoken female bowed. "I wish I could help… or make him reconsider-"_

_"Don't bother. He has a one-track mentality." He turned to face her, a threatening scowl on his face. "Promise you won't tell her. This is a matter I must deal with on my own."_

_"I swear."_

As he approached the outskirts of Konohagakure, he shoved these hurtful memories to the back of his mind. There was no need for sadness now. He was going back to what was his, to what he should have never left no matter what.

He was returning to his sole reason for living.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Author's Note: Just in case there may be any questions concerning Hiashi and his cruelness, sorry, he was intended to be that way. Oh, and I'm not particularly sure what the Hyuuga's customs are.. But yeah. It's _my_ story so what I say goes! Remember, review!


	2. Chapter 02: Silent Reminisces

Author's Note: A big 'Thank you' to all reviewers! They are very well appreciated, and very useful to me. Thanks!

P.S.: I will apologize in advance for all OOCness. But then again, it's been a while, so after twelve years personalities are bound to be different.

* * *

**Lost Love Returned**

Chapter 02: Silent Reminisces

Today was gloomy, raining rather harshly throughout the village. The house was dark and notably silent. Kiyumi's feet clad in white socks thudded softly on the wooden floor as she approached her mother's room.

When she entered the dim gray room, her mother was once again staring out of the window. If the need arose, she would always be able to find her mother here.

"…It's raining out…Ojoo-san…" Tenten began, staring at crystal raindrops falling on the limpid window. Her legs were on the inside today, instead of hanging beautifully outside. "…I can't sit outside like I usually do…"

"I'm sorry, but it has to rain some days…" The young girl was soft-spoken, her voice able to ease any ailed person. She took a seat on the foot of her mother's bed. "If not, then you can look toward no sunshine."

"But is it true…? Because you go through gloomy days, does that guarantee a sunshine?"

"I don't know, but I do believe there is happiness to be sought out in everyone's lives… even our own."

The older female smiled and faced her. The happiness in her face was feigned, and it only managed to sadden her daughter further. "Spoken like a true poet."

After moments of staring and silence, Kiyumi inquired, "How was he?"

"Oh," Tenten veered toward the smaller girl, a new-found, rare happiness in her eyes. "He was fine as far as health went. He wasn't exactly known for doing anything that compromised his physical health when unnecessary."

She found it a shame that her mother knew too fondly who 'he' was. "No, I mean, personality-wise."

"He wasn't too different from you. Only that, he seemed afraid to smile, and I myself have only seen it a couple of times. And sometimes, I couldn't understand a word he said with all his 'destiny' and 'fate' talk. Over the years, he changed, and it was a bit comforting to consider that the cause of it was me." She chuckled ever-so-slightly.

Kiyumi realized the topic gave her mother a slight happiness, even after twelve years, and decided to continue it. "How did he look?"

"He was… literally beautiful; he had perfectly aligned cheekbones… and skin even softer than mine. It was amazing… a dream-come-true."

"Until he left…" The twelve-year-old spoke chillingly. At the woman's crestfallen look, she quickly caught herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't me—"

"No, no, don't apologize…" Tenten fumbled with her fingers as she felt herself sink back into endless sorrow. "Besides… it _is _true. He did leave… without… without telling me why."

"You loved him… did you not?"

The woman turned back quickly eyes widened before—

—a bell came to the door.

"Don't trouble yourself; I'll get it, Okaa-san." She padded through the dark house in thick white socks. When she finally reached the front door and opened it, her face was met with tiny drops of moisture.

Kiyumi examined the guest, intent on the purpose for coming. Her face was perfectly impassive in the beginning, but as her arms went out, she smiled. "Oba-san!"_(1) _

The woman in her early thirties smiled widely in response, and took the girl in her arms.

"Kiyumi-san, nice to see you again."

She pulled away and grinned up at the woman. "You too! And I told you, it's okay to drop the -san, really! If not, then -chan is fine!"

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled sunnily in response.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Come in, out of the rain!"

Hinata stepped in and shut the door behind her. "Whoo." She rubbed her hands together, creating a heated friction. "It's absolutely chilling out there!" The female Jounin took a seat on the edge of the couch. "Where's your mother?"

"She's in her ro—" She was interrupted as the brunette emerged not a minute later.

Finding the darkness of the afternoon inappropriate for a guest, she flipped the switch. "Glad to have you Hina. Why have you pleasured us with such an unexpected visit?"

"I haven't been by in so long. I had to stop in and see how you two were."

Tenten headed to sit in the couch across from her guest. "Kiyumi…" She raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh!" She who had been simply standing there rushed beside her aunt. "Would you like anything to drink?'

She quickly objected. "No, no, I'm fine."

"Are you positive? We have plenty other drinks than lemonade."

"I didn't say—"

"Coming up!" She rushed into the kitchen.

She sweat dropped, but suddenly remembering her friend's protracted depression, she turned to her. "Tenten, have you been doing better?" Hinata asked, an empathetic tone in her voice.

"A bit…" The brunette stared brown eyes down sadly. "…it's still sad… no matter how much I try to forget."

"I've told you: you need to try dating again. You can never move on if you don't—" The female Hyuuga was cut short at Tented hissing retort.

"_I've tried! But every time I try I only end up comparing every guy to Neji._"It seemed as though she was on the verge of a tear shed. "And no man could ever surpass him."

The other woman sighed and leaned back in the couch. "I don't know what to tell you. It's been a long while… and you need to…" Hinata took a deep breath; she could only imagine how her words would hurt. "… let go."

"No, I can't." She buried her face in her hands. "I can't. He is the only person I will ever love. I made that decision when I started to."

"If you don't let go, you'll tear yourself apart Tennie."

"I know. And in the end all it will cause me is grief, and it'll break me down into a shell of a woman, but I can't let go. I love him - I will eternally love him. And what hurts most… I don't know where he is or why he left or if he's evens still _alive_." She was shaking, sobbing, at what she presumed gone forever.

If only she could tell her that he'd left against his will, that he was banned because Hiashi had to 'preserve the name of the clan'. "I'm sure he's alive… and that he left with… good reasoning." She finished under her breath.

"I want to believe that…" She sniffed and stood, heading out of the living room. "E-excuse me."

"Okay."

Finally, Kiyumi returned with a glass containing yellow liquid. "Here you are Oba-san. Uh, where has Okaa-san gone to?"

"She—" Hinata took the glass "Thanks— She needed to use the bathroom."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Kiyumi offered and made way toward it.

Feeling suddenly odd and anxious, Hinata set the glass down, sat back in the couch, and shut her lids tightly. Maybe it was her strange premonition at work, because at that moment, she felt as though her life would never be the same. When she felt cold air, everything was at ease with her body.

Opening the door, the twelve year old stared in awe at the man of her mother's description, to which she was blissfully oblivious. "You have… the same eyes as me - though I've never seen you before. Are you part of the Hyuuga clan?"

Hinata's eyes shot open and she veered toward the door. Pale eyes widened in amazement. "Neji!" She shot out of the couch and in an instant was at the door. "I can't believe it! I thought you were—" She stooped before she said anything rash. _'_—_dead for sure…'_

It seemed as though he hadn't changed over the years. Because even now, he remained impassive. He was distant, as if he feared his future…or that someone would no longer accept him. "Yes," Same clipped voice. "It's me."

His eyes drifted to the twelve-year-old examining him. Neji never once pondered her appearance, but seeing her, she looked like something to be proud of. She had shoulder-length brown hair, pale eyes, and although skinny, firm looking arms. It was a shame, she loved to train as much as he.

Kiyumi merely stepped back at the man's intimidating stare and presumed her aunt would reveal the identity of this mysterious man.

The woman embraced him tightly. "I can't believe it…" Pulling away, she stared up at him. "Why did you decide to come back? I thought they said they would remove you immediately if you ever did."

"Yes, but I couldn't keep myself away." He spoke simply, refusing to divulge the countless other times he attempted to return to his village.

"It's amazing! We were just…" Realization dawned upon her. "I don't know what her reaction will be…" _'Whether accepting or rejecting…'_

And so, dull footsteps came, before the teary brunette reveled herself, head bowed.

"Okaa-san," Kiyumi began. "Do you recognize this odd fellow?"

Looking up, there was silence.

Silence.

__

Silence.

In mere seconds, they silently reminisced their past together. Tenten remembered everything, as if it had only been yesterday.

__

"… I promise to do what I can to support you, Tenten."

She choked a sob. _'But you didn't support me… you left.'_

"A symbol of undying love. As long as you hold on to it, guarantee my love is there."

A quivering hand went upon her chest as she sniffed. _'I have it… so do you still love me? You do because you said…'_

The feeling of happiness was short-lived as the last thought came.

__

"It's none of your concern."

'Right. Leaving me was none of my concern. And supporting me… and this necklace… It all meant nothing to you in the end.'

The sight of her assortment of movements was a story in itself in the eyes of Neji. She cried, smiled, frowned, and now anger was the most fluent in her eyes. He expected nothing less.

"Fate…" She choked, one hand desperately attempting to stifle the weep. "You said we would face it head-on together because that was what it brought us to… so why is it…" Another sniff. "…why is it that you decide to outright defy it?!"

Kiyumi and Hinata were taken aback at her sudden scream.

Neji was silenced, gritting his jaw nervously.

"Well?!" The woman yelled, tears falling from her eyes. "After a whole decade it's still the same thing! Silence! This was the problem… you didn't talk to me! We could've done something if you would've said what was wrong… why didn't you?"

__

Silence.

A crack of thunder illuminated the windows momentarily.

"And still you refuse. Just… get out of my sight. You make me sick." She spoke icily, as she felt a sore throat emerging.

"…" _Silence. _

He didn't move. And he was determined not to until she accepted him, or told him that she'd be happier with him gone.

"All you are is a cold-hearted, self-centered Hyuuga… and that's what you are now. And it's a shame…" She forced herself to lie, as she knew he no longer deserved her. "It's a shame that I ever did love you." She took a deep breath as she went lightheaded and dizzy.

Kiyumi and Hinata were shocked by such words.

Needles through his heart those words were, and he flinched slightly. But there was a chance, Neji knew, that she had made herself say such things.

Wasting not another word, she turned and began to make way out of the living room. _'I have to hate you… it was unforgivable.' _Her legs suddenly went heavy. _'I do love you… but I'll stop. I'll force myself to stop… I have to… And my woe, it was for nothing. I wasted twelve yeas of my life…' _She threw her hand down on a desk to steady herself as she stumbled.

"Okaa-san!" "Tennie!" Came the concerned yelps. Neji was worried, but silent none-the-less._'…twelve years…' The room was suddenly blurry. '…of my… m-my…'_

Tenten stopped, but then fell backward.

Neji widened his eyes and finally spoke, "Tenten!"

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

_(1)_ Not exactly sure, but a few have told me it means aunt. Sorry if it's incorrect.

Author's Note: And so, our dear Neji makes his return, only to find that Tenten 'banished' him from her thoughts. When in reality, for a decade and two years, all she could wish for was him. After this chapter, I can't bring myself to type anything humorous. Sorry. Review.

Next Chapter: Love So Bittersweet


	3. Chapter 03: Love So Bittersweet

Author Note: Just a heads up, I really didn't like this chapter at all. I don't know why, I guess it's just all authors. Whenever they write something, they usually end up disliking it In the end. But that's your decision.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I own Tennie's sadness.

* * *

**Lost Love Returned**

Chapter 03: Love so Bittersweet

"I question it, Hinata, if my return was beneficial for her. Why return to a place where you are not wanted?" Neji asked, voice icy as he stared blankly at raindrops falling on the other side of the window. Every breath taken stained the frosted glass as condensation.

The female sitting idly on the couch stared at his back - she could only image what he must have been through. "She… she does want you, I'm sure. But bear with her - a woman's heart is all too fragile. We—"

He was quick to interrupt, having heard the speech long ago. "I know." He suddenly narrowed his eyes. "How is she?"

"She's fine," Hinata silently complied with his wish to end the conversation. "I guess she's been a bit stressed lately, what with Kiyumi becoming a genin, and their training up to that point. Then there was her missions and financing… I don't think she had much time for sleep."

After the woman had lost consciences, all three shinobi in the house were thrown into a state of panic. All with the exception of Neji, -he hid it well- rooting his feet in the ground, pale eyes widening as her body made a fierce impact with the floor.

Hinata had somehow managed to appease Kiyumi slightly, she ordered Neji to carry her into the bedroom, and for her to gather a few warm towels.

"I don't think we can call anyone to look at her," the woman suddenly spoke, breaking Neji from his memories. "It may have been that, but there's no way to know for sure. The weather is bad so—oh, no." The female stood abruptly and gathered her items.

"I have somewhere to be." Heading to the door, she called out, "Kiyumi-chan!"

The twelve year old soon came into the room. "Yes, Oba-san? Are you going?"

"Yes - I'd forgotten, but I have a place to be. I wish I could stay and look after your mother, but…"

"Wait," The younger female walked hastily to the older. "You can't leave yet - not until Okaa-san wakes. I don't feel safe with that strange man around. He cou—"

"I'm anything but a stranger to you…" Neji trailed of, the simple topic seeming to burn his tongue to no end. "I've known you, even before you were able to open your eyes and see the world. And you should know, that the very thought of harming you would drive me to suicide."

Kiyumi digested the cryptic words of the male before turning back to Hinata.

"Oba-san…" Her eyes seemed to plead.

"You'll be fine. He won't touch you, I promise. Look, if at any time things seem to be a bit off, just call me, and I'll be back over in a flash."

"Hinata," Neji turned to face her. "I'm not a pedophile." The sound of the word may have appeared comical, but he found not one hilarious thing about it.

"I have to go. Send my regards to your mother." Hinata opened the door, but glanced back at Neji whose emotionless stare remained. "Are you…"

He gave a brief nod confirming his stay, and with that, she entered the rainy afternoon.

With her aunt gone, Kiyumi couldn't help but feel nervous around the man. A man whom she hardly knew, how was she to act around him? _'Why did she leave me with him…? Does she hold a trust in this man?'_

Kiyumi narrowed pale eyes vigilantly; should the need arise, a kunai was easily accessible from the pouch strapped on her thigh. "Excuse me stran—" Shestopped herself. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Neji caught himself before he divulged any information. He couldn't convince himself that this was the time to reveal his identity to… his own daughter. Instead, he graced her with yet another cryptic response, "A man of a severe incorrect decision."

__

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

The voice soothed her distorted and sleeping mind, _"A man of a severe incorrect decision." _

It was mysterious, holding a hidden truth. Tenten had no idea why, but her conscious loved the voice - she yearned for it. She hadn't an idea who it belonged to, or why she had heard it, but it filled her with happiness - something she did not already possess.

Alas, all good dreams come to an end - she woke abruptly. The damp cloth that rest on her ivory forehead fell to the bed sheet covering her lap as she sat up. _'What was… what did that just mean…?' _

The brunette gathered herself and stood straight on the floor. "I remember… he's here…" Her breath soon quickened in anxiety. _'H-He's here…!'_

As she headed for the door, she stopped herself, excitement faltering. _'That's right, that deserting bastard is back. Accepting him will only give him satisfaction… and myself as well…'_

The woman cursed herself for feeling this way. She hated him, she had to. She was no longer naïve, and learned from her mistakes. She refused to set herself up for another tragedy.

On the other hand, she loved him. She always would. There was no denying it. Neji would forever hold her heart in his hands, without ever knowing it.

Before she knew it, her legs led her to the family room. Where _he_ was.

Tenten took a deep breath when both Neji and Kiyumi's stares fell upon her.

"Okaa-san—"

"Kiyumi," Tenten spoke suddenly, chillingly. "Excuse yourself." Now, she was a woman on a mission.

"R-right. It was nice meeting you." She bowed quickly and removed her presence.

"Tenten—"

"No, you had time to explain yourself, so now, you listen. I've spent twelve good years of my life crying over you so you had better have a damn good explanation in store. What force on this earth could have possibly driven you away from the woman you love?" She paused. "That is, if it wasn't feigned."

__

'What was I, just a good fuck?'

"Tenten—"

"Don't Neji, not yet; I'm not done." She pursed her lips absentmindedly, fingertips brushing the couch as she slowly stalked toward him. "Frankly, you're indebted to me, so don't expect me to accept you with open arms."

"Tenten, I'm sorry…" The apology was simple and sincere, coming from a man who desperately sought forgiveness. Years ago, he would have never allowed those words to touch his tongue. But now, he had nothing left to lose.

"Dammit…" The brunette felt the tears welling in her eyes. She knew from the very beginning that when he spoke, she would break down. She despised how vulnerable she was to the tiniest things.

"You can't be sorry, because you don't know how I feel: to love someone, but hate them all the same. Words can't describe it, all the emotions rushing through my head… I can't deal with all this… with _you_."

"Tenten, I'm sorry… It wasn't my desire to leave you." Finally gathering courage to speak, he inched toward her.

"Then why did you?! I just don't get it! No, s-stay back…" As the distance between them decreased, Tenten expanded it, swiftly wiping the tears away. "I can't permit myself to trust anything you say… Id be foolish to allow the same thing to happen again."

Neji stopped, squinting weary eyes at the woman before him. "Do you feel it would be in your best interest if I go?"

"Yes… you left for years so why come back now? What could you possibly want now that you didn't want then?"

"Are you sure…? I only wish for your happiness - with or without me." It didn't matter his reason for leaving, because now, it was all up to her.

The next time the kunoichi looked up, Neji stood before her. "Answer honestly; banish all thoughts harbored of what you should do."

_'_Answer honestly…' The female allowed a disconsolate smile to grace her lips as she cleared her mind completely. "Fine, I'll 'answer honestly'," she spoke softly.

When the female met his eyes, tears cascaded beautifully down her cheeks. "There isn't anything you could ever do to dismiss my adoration of you…" Tenten bit her lip and sighed. "I still love you…"

She wrapped her arms tightly around his abdomen and sobbed, "Even when I know I shouldn't, I can't bring myself to stop."

The dark man once again narrowed his eyes, returning the woman's embrace. 'How difficult it must have been…'

(You are being foolish.) Her conscious spoke for the first time she could remember. (You are setting yourself up for another disaster.)

She tightened her grip. _'I believe him…'_

_'I love him…'_

'"Let go." She breathed into his chest.

He knitted his brows. "What?"

Reluctantly, the female pushed him away. What was she to do? To hate, or to love?(Good, now live your life without him.)

"What do I do…?" She asked _quietly._ "I don't want to go through this: my heart tells me one thing but my head another."

_"_Then," Neji cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to face him. "Make a final decision. End the conflict now."

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the sucky ending, don't give me grief! I had to end the chapter there, because I felt if I continued it would soon become repetitive. Ah, I just hate this chapter! I kept racking my brain to get the message out in the clearet way possible, but I don't think I did. Well, review this horrid chapter if you like. And I'm not being modest!

Please... please click me! '


	4. Chapter 04: Family Conversations

Author's Note: The last thing I want is for my readers to be confused. But, as I said, I tried to make the last chapter as clear as possible. So if you are perplexed in the slightest way, well, sorry. But I'll be nice, so if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Enjoy chapter four… hopefully. (I tired my best to catch spelling and grammar errors!)

P.S. Here's where the OC pairings come in. Also, a tiny hint of SasukexSakura.

WARNING!: Terrible at _tongue_ kissing scenes (I've never done it!), brief nudity (indicated), and a twelve-year-old's interrogation!

* * *

****

Lost Love Returned

Chapter 04: Family Conversations

"Then, make a final decision. End the conflict now."

Without sparing another word, Tenten removed her delicate chin from his hand, pressing her lips tenderly against his own. The action made clear of the woman's decision.

Slowly and gently, as if not to startle the woman, he slid his tongue into her mouth. She accepted it, massaging his with her own. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she allowed herself to melt into him. Hungrily, she sucked on his tongue more greedily, feeling sadness at a lack of air.

Pulling away, Neji wasn't the least bit surprised seeing a faint pink blush on her cheeks. It seemed as though she hadn't changed at all. The tiniest of smirks crossed his features as the feeling of nostalgia rushed through him. "I love you."

Her brown eyes twinkled with girlish delight as she squealed inwardly. "You already know…" Standing on her toes, her lips found his once more. Before she knew it, he began backing her into a recognized location, where she stopped and pulled away.

"W-what are you doing?" Staring into his eyes, her mouth fell agape. "Oh god… Neji you've got that perverted gleam in your eyes… _no_…" She hissed almost inaudibly when she realized his motive. "You're crazy. My—_Our_ daughter is in the other room. That'd be just… immoral."

"I'm a muted person."

"That's actually… convincing."

Much to Tenten's surprise, Neji flashed her a charming half smile, revealing a portion of his pearly whites. "I assumed so."

Sparing not another word, Neji backed her into the bedroom to… _reacquaint_ himself.

.……………………………….………………………………xox……………………………….……………………………….

_'I've never seen such strong emotion in Okaa-san's eyes before. Happiness mixed with anger… it differs greatly from her usual lamenting.'_

Sighing, Kiyumi continued staring up at the darkness of her room. The thought of brightening the living space crossed her mind, but her mind was too fogged with her mother's behavior.

_'Why doesn't she tell me anything anymore?' _

Her pondering complete, she stood from her bed and headed for the door. She walked to her mother's room and when she prepared herself to knock on the door, her eye twitched. _'Sh-she wouldn't!'_

It twitched again. _'No! Okaa-san wouldn't!'_

Before she could release a repulsive yell at such suggestive sounds, the girl slapped hands over her mouth. Kiyumi darted back into her room, opening a window.

It was time to flee.

.……………………………….………………………………xox……………………………….……………………………….

"Hiro," Kiyumi began, sitting on her teammate's bed. "Grapes are healthy yes, but too much of a good thing is always a bad thing."

"My name is Youji, first off." The boy corrected, obsidian eyes glaring at the girl. His back was arched against the wall in a very intimidating manner, long legs stretched across the bed. Underneath smooth skin, the boy seemed to have the exact same bone structure. Also, he had a very familiar cowlick…

"'Hiro,' as you so persistently use, is my middle name. My first name, birth given, is _'Youji'_."He stressed.

He only seemed to be thrown further off the edge when she continued with, "Yes, I know. But… Hiro is absolutely adorable!" She smiled. "Seriously though, I believe you should give the grapes a rest. And this time, _completely._ Don't go running off to scarf down yuzus."_(1)_

Face set and impassive, she could really only wonder how he enjoyed the fruit so. Youji shifted the large bowl atop his lap. "Just be ecstatic that it's something healthy. And who are you to criticize my diet anyway? Mrs. 'Everything-With Fat-And-Oils-Will-Kill-Me'?"

When he received no response, Youji slowly inserted a green fruit into his mouth. "Exactly."

__

'…And when he dies, I will not attend his funeral. Grape poisoning is just so… odd.'

"Anyways, what do you need? What was so urgent that you needed to see me? Do you really love me so?" (I'm sorry, I just love that line!) He asked, chewing on the watery berries.

She blushed, but kept her eyes on him nonetheless. "Well, earlier this afternoon, a man… arrived at our doorstep. It's no question that he is a member of the Hyuuga clan, but everyone seems to know him except me… Okaa-san appeared to be fond of him…"

"Kiyumi, that man could very well be your father. You've never actually met your biological father, so it may be him. Expect the unexpected, Kiyumi. _Expect the unexpected…_" More fruit made it to his tongue.

"Even if he is my father," she began softly. "Okaa-san is engaging in wild, coffee-like educed sexual intercourse with a man I hardly know," the young girl said in disgust. She stared straight forward in a stoic manner -- she was scarred for life. Afterwards her head fell on his chest. "It was terrible! I'm giving myself mental pictures just talking about it!"

The boy enjoyed this close proximity, and decided that maybe just this once he could give the grapes a rest. His hand went to her back, "Eh, it's not that big a deal. My parents do it all the time."

She gave him a look of disgust. "You're just fine with that?"

"Yes -- it's natural. Besides, it's not all that tragic; one day we'll do it too when we're married." This comment earned the miniature Sasuke a slap.

"You're just like the rest of them! Men like you who only want— "

He neared their faces. "Want what?"

As her face went unmistakably pink, Youji veered toward his window. "_Father_," He began scornfully, "Does privacy mean nothing to you, old man? What do you want?"

"Nothing," came the baritone outside the window. Steadying himself on the branch he crouched on, he narrowed obsidian eyes at the boy. "You know, you failed to mention you would have a guest over."

"Sasuke-nii-san!" She nervously backed away from her teammate.

"Yes, a pleasure to see you, too…" The older man turned to his son. "Youji, don't you think Sakura would flip, seeing as though there is a female in your room?"

"_Tou-san_, what _Kaa-san _doesn't know won't hurt her… Or me."

"Hn, well, it's not my business. Just… no grandkids." Before any of them knew it, he had disappeared.

"H-Hiro, I think it's time for me to go."

He sighed. "Guess so."

.……………………………….………………………………xox……………………………….……………………………….

Blissfully, peacefully she slept. The night was clam and gentle, much as she remembered him to be. If she could sleep forever, to live in this moment for eternity, she would. It was nostalgia at its finest… only _much_ better.

A balmy sensation tickling her velvety skin, she stretched her arms over the sheets, moaning lightly. Dark lashes fluttered open, and the vague image at the foot of the bed came into focus. She smiled softly and sat up, holding the sheets to her chest.

"Morning you."

Just as he finished buttoning his pants, he turned to face her. "Good morning, Tenten."

Even now, the sound of her voice was enough for her to blush -- he smirked.

In the midst of this nostalgia, Tenten's smile slowly waned. She loved him, she always would. But the truth had to come out, why he'd gone for so long. Even if the answer wasn't adequate, she would _still _love him. "Neji?"

"Hm?" His interest had been piqued.

"W-well…" She fiddled with her fingers nervously, refusing to look him in the eye. "You still haven't told me… why you left. I know it's really early, but I don't fell comfortable being in the dark about the situation. And you can be brutally honest if you want… I promise I won't get upset. I won't get sad anymore…"

He predicted it would be long until her never-failing curiosity got the best of her. "Hiashi wasn't as approving as he seemed." The male hated the subject, and stared out of a vivid window to calm himself if possible.

She allowed brown eyes to roam to his face. "What do you mean?"

"He thought lowly of both you and I when he realized you were to born, and believed that if the pregnancy was kept under wraps, he would not sully the name of the clan. He told- _ordered_ me to leave, to break all ties I had with you." His voice softened. "I was in no power to refuse."

She bit her lip. "Is that… the only reason?"

Neji turned to her. "The absolute only. You still have the necklace, don't you?"

Her lips managed to tug into a smile as her fingers traced the smooth silver dangling form her neck. "Yeah… I've never once taken it off. Hard to believe that after twelve years it didn't rust. It just goes to show that it's real…"

"Exactly."

The silence that befell them was great, mainly because neither wished to. Neji stared at her, and _Kami_ it made her nervous. Even if she wanted to say something, she would most likely stutter something akin to nonsense.

Smirking, he picked his shirt from the ground, replacing it over his head.

"Um," she began a bit hesitantly. "Where are you going?"

"I haven't been in this village for so long, there are things I need to do— "

She was quick to interrupt. "Like w— "

"_Some_ of which I cannot say."

Tenten scowled. "Yeah, whatever. It's always silence with you, seriously. But I suppose I can't stop you anyways."

"No, you can't." He teased, straight faced, one might add.

**__**

(Nudity detected, read at your own risk!)

"Yes, well, the very _least_ I could do is see you to the door." The roman removed the sheets atop her, ignoring her _complete _lack of clothing. Toes pressing into the plush carpet, she headed to her closet, most likely to find a peignoir.

Tenten could practically feel the pair of eyes which bore into her backside, and didn't bother to stop them. Smiling in self-satisfaction, she turned to stare at him. "Hyuuga Neji," he suddenly looked up. "Do you see _anything_ that belongs to you?"

Reluctantly, he turned away. "Yes, as a matter a fact, I do," he muttered to himself.

The woman couldn't suppress a giggle as she turned back into the closet.

"Well, let's go, you perverted fool."

Neji peeked through the corned of his eye at her. She was fully robed, and he sighed. To clear his mind of all other morally incorrect thoughts, he left the room, knowing full and well she was following.

**__**

(No Future Nudity Detected!)

The walk to the front door seemed to take an eternity. A second ago things were fine, but he air between them only tensed once more. As Neji's slender fingers went for the knob, he paused. "You are feeling doubtful, as to whether I plan to show my face again or not, right?"

"I mean, it was a long time…" She stared at his back, as if predicting his next move. Slowly, and very aware, she spoke again. "One can only expect the unexpected... the worst even, after going through what I did."

He spun on his heels, allowing himself to look at the woman. When Neji began to digest the sea of emotions her brown eyes contained, his jaw tightened -- he seemed to be at a loss for words. "I'm…" he paused. "I will come back. All you have to do is trust me again."

Reluctantly she nodded. "I… believe you." It was intended to sound definite, but came out as more of a question than a statement; she would always have her doubts. It was just a broken woman's premonition.

Surprisingly, the corners of Hyuuga's lips tugged upward. As he leaned down to capture Tenten's lips, he quickly thought against it. After last nights events, _both _their lips were unpleasantly tender. It may have had something to do with his impatience…

Grunting incoherently, he instead concluded that leaving a chaste kiss on her forehead would be best for now. _For now…_

Tenten blushed, "Then I guess… I'll see you later?" She bit her lip in anticipation.

"You will." Kissing her forehead again, he disappeared behind the front door with a minor click.

Tenten sighed as she leaned her back against the door. "Now to the important matters at hand." Walking through the house, the woman found her daughter's door. She knocked, "Kiyumi?"

"Come in!" Her voice was muffled by the closed door. The woman opened the door, leaning on the side of the open cavity.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Okaa-san." The genin said back. Her room was incandescent, due to the curtains being drawn. She sat before her nightstand, folding and placing clothes in the drawers they belonged.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Kiyumi… I, uh missed you last night." She said softly.

"Odd…" Kiyumi set the clothes in her hands down, and looked up to her mother. "One would assume that a _man_ could give a woman all the company in the world. He obviously wasn't doing _something _right in that bedroom, if you had time to miss me." She shrugged. "He must be a very good housewife."

"Kiyumi," her mother's tone was deathly. "I have no idea where you picked up on such sarcasm, but I suggest you lose it _now._"

"Gomen nasai Kaa-san… I-I lost my head for a bit. It… It was rude of me. I should learn to keep my nose out of adults' business. Gomen."

"Kiyumi," Tenten sighed wearily. "I do admit, _I _lost my head as well yesterday. I shouldn't have… you know… with someone you didn't feel comfortable around. Not that you'd be present!" She added quickly. "But I didn't even tell you who he was and he slept here…"

Kiyumi pushed the drawer in. "He's my father, right?"

She eyed her child sympathetically -- she had not been the only one suffering for years. "Yes… yes he is your father."

"Kaa-san, if your happy I am. I hardly ever see you smile, so… every one counts." Kiyumi grinned and the older female did the same.

"Wait a second, where were you last night? That's not a subject to be easily forgotten, you know."

"I just needed to get away. I went to see Hi- uh, Sakura-nee-san." She added quickly. Telling her mother she went to visit a boy unsupervised wasn't _exactly _the best course of action.

"Right, right." Her suspicion slipped away.

"Kaa-san, I'm a bit curious… Can I talk to the man? A family meeting of sorts. Would that be alright?"

Tenten wanted to oppose it openly. After all, Kiyumi could be rather intimidating and aggressive at times. Hopefully Neji could withstand such a thing. "Kiyumi, it'd be

absolutely okay."

She forced herself to smile.

.……………………………….………………………………xox……………………………….……………………………….

Later that day, Neji returned, only to be told his daughter wished to have a 'family meeting'. He though nothing of it, and replied with an, 'It's the least I could do.'

Now, they were gathered in the family. Neji sat on the couch patiently, awaiting… he didn't know what. Tenten was at his side, her feet swung to her side casually, gripping his hand innocently.

He gave a gentle squeeze, and she giggled.

Meanwhile, Kiyumi paced the area before the two, as if pondering a speech. When she stopped suddenly and peered at him, Neji paid close attention.

"You are aware of our situation, ne?" She raised an eyebrow.

The man humored his daughter. "Yes, fully aware."

"Good. In the past twenty-four hours, I've come to realize that you are indeed my biological father. Knowing this, I believe we require a formal meeting." She cleared her throat and placed both hands behind her back. "My name is Kiyumi Yume Hyuuga_,(1) _age: twelve, current rank: genin, code number: 3821598. My nickname is 'Yume the silent killer.'" She paused. "Are you following?"

Neji spared the woman to his right a skeptical glance. She shrugged in response. "I am," was his answer.

"Very well. Recently, I have begun training under Konohamaru-sensei. I am a valued member of team 8 which consists of: Youji Hiro Uchiha_(2) _-- the son of Sakura-nee-san and Sasuke-nii-san; and Hanaka Iku Nara_(3) _-- the daughter of Ino-nee-san and Shikamaru-nii-san. That person claims to be of the female gender, but I fail to see the truthfulness in it. Any questions yet?"

Neji remained impassive, staring at the girl whom he expected to interrogate him later on. "No, I have no questions."

The genin spared her mother a quick glance, and turned back to the man. "Yes, being a kunoichi of the Leaf is very… interesting. But back to business. Your future son-in-law is Youji Hiro Uchiha; afore mentioned. He's a brooding male… but I think he'll satisfy your tastes. However, he has an odd fetish with grapes…" A finger went to the girls chin as she thought about it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up." Tenten sat up straight in the couch, releasing the male's hand to rub her temples. "'Future son-in-law'? W-when did you decide this? And why didn't you tell me? Kiyumi, _kami_, your only twelve; there will be much more time to consider marriage."

"Don't worry Okaa-san, I have it all planned out." She sighed. "And unlike _you_ I can hold onto my man." The girl finished under her breath, and it went unbeknownst to her mother.

_The comment did not go unheard to the Hyuuga. A feeling of mirth and melancholy rushed down his spine. "I have to meet him one day."_

"Neji!" Tenten gawked in disbelief. He shrugged and spared her a glance.

"Oh, so your name is Neji? Quite dull if I might say so myself. What does it mean -- screw?" Kiyumi chuckled at her cleverness.

In a professional manner, she pulled a desk chair before the coffee table. Sophisticatedly, she crossed her legs, glaring at her -she wished not to say it aloud- father. "Tell me about yourself… _Hyuuga Neji_."

"Kiyumi watch yourself," Tenten cut in.

"It's fine," his voice was icy as he spoke. "She owes no respect toward me, and I'll answer any questions she may have."

The woman sighed and calmed herself at his grimness. "Fine. But can you at least_ try _to be a bit nicer? Kami knows I raised you better."

"Blame that on Ino-nee-san. She's taught me a lot."

"Like what?"

"Nothing," and that was where the subject ended.

Tenten sighed once more.

"State your name," she ordered.

"Neji Hyuuga," spoken like a true aristocrat.

"Age."

"Twenty-nine."

"Current rank."

"Absent Jounin."

"Alright, you seem to have a level head on your shoulders… So, what's your favorite food as of now?"

"Rice."

"With what?"

"Plain rice."

"Favorite hobby?"

"Training -- not as a hobby, but as a duty."

The brunette snickered before standing. "Kaa-san, I _admire_ your taste in men. He sure is quite a catch." She stated sarcastically. "Anywho, I've got what I needed to know. You two go ahead and reacquaint yourselves. But, after last nights escapades, that's not very well possible, now is it?" Before leaving the family room haughtily, she pointed a finger. "You'll have to earn the title of Tou-san, you shirker."

Neji slowly turned to stare at Tenten. "Is this your doing? What have you been teaching her?"

"Pfft," the woman rolled her eyes. "She's _your_ daughter."

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: I'm not exactly sure why, but I lightened the mood in this chapter. Seriously, even though this is labeled angst, I can't have it all dark and gloomy all the time. So, even if you didn't find this chapter funny, I actually _did_ enjoy writing it. Strange, huh? I finally liked my chapter. It was more of a filler, and gettin' in the mood of Kiyumi's behavior and such. Blame the pointlessness on my ditzy mind.

P.S.: The next chapter is serious. After the next, I believe it will be the last chapter, if _it_ is not.

More Neji and Tenten in the next chapter I promise. (Just an after note. I'm not sure… but was there fluff in here? I'm not really good at deciphering the stuff. I just write it… really.)

yuzu:

a Japanese citrus fruit about the size of a mandarin, with a rough skin and very sour flesh, mainly used for its peel

ohayo gozaimasu:

A respectful way of saying "Good morning"


	5. Authoress' Note ::: Notice

Authoress' Note: Notice

So sorry for the wait, but I had to scrap what I had written for the final chapter. It kind of sucked, actually. It was too short, things like that. Anyway, a while ago, I wrote this other story call The Second Generation, which focuses around Kiyumi and such. (I know spin-offs are done after the main story is complete, but I couldn't help it.) Anyway, ther first chapter in posted on fiction press, and the link to my other account is on my preofile. Check it out and review, yeah? And the final chapter for Lost Love Returned will be kick ass.

Sorry about you expecting a an update. I know how it feels and how aggravated you can get. (P. S. I wrote a fic called Burning Passion. Perhaps that and _The Second Generation_ can compensate you? It is a NejiTen...)

(No worries, this note will be scrapped once I wirte the real chapter.)

Update soon, I will.

_**—Yukina Yukimura**_


End file.
